harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Toby (AP)/Quotes
'Chat' * "People always tell me I’m a calm person, but there are times I’m in a foul mood too. I think it’s just a matter of whether you decide to show it or not. I’d like to be able to have a smile on my face all the time though." * "What do I wish for? Hmm... I want every day to be a great day for fishing! And the water and land to be clean so the fish stay happy and healthy." * "This town's rivers and oceans are beautiful, aren't they? When I look at the scenery while I'm fishing, it soothes me. That is why I believe we have to take care of them." * "It seems that you are taking things on with great fervor. Everyone says you are full of energy. I'm envious." 'Gifts' *'Hated:' "Hmm, what a problem." 'Heart Lines' *'1 Heart:' "Is work keeping you busy? Be sure to take a break sometime and go fishing or something. There are quite a few fishing spots here. It's a lot of fun." *'2 Hearts:' "It seems that you are taking things on with great fervour. Everyone says you are full of energy. I'm envious." *'3 Hearts:' "Fishing is pretty much my only hobby. I'm not a very good talker. There are times when I worry that I may be boring the people I'm with." *'4 Hearts:' "When I was younger, I'd sneak out at night to go fishing. My uncle and the townspeople would often get mad at me. I feel bad that I made them worry... But I had a lot of fun too." *'5 Hearts:' "Um, player... Are you doing well? I see, that's great. It makes me happy when you are happy." *'6 Hearts:' "People tell me I seem to stare off into space. Especially lately... I have a certain some one on my mind. What will I do?" *'7 Hearts:' "When I think about if you ever went away Freya... It's almost as if a hole opens in my heart. I become so sad it's unbearable... It's so strange... I don't even want to think about it." *"I'll do the best I can in my own way. Please do things in a way that you want to. I'll always be there to watch over you." *"When I think about if you ever went away... It's almost as if a hole opens in my heart. I become so sad it's unbearable... It's so strange... I don't even want to think about it." *"Thank you for saying that you love me. I'll always love you too." *"When I think about you I feel so at ease. It makes me so happy. If you would think about me in the same way, I don't think I could be happier." 'Transcript' 'Love Letter' Dear player, Hello. I decided to write you a letter today. It's because you're always running around, and seem to be busy. Your smile is so vibrant, but it's hard to catch your attention! I had a fun time the other day. I hope to spend time with you again. Take care of yourself -Toby Category:Animal Parade Quotes